And Baby Makes Three
by MrandMrsStinson
Summary: It's November 2011, and Doctor Sonya delivers different news to Barney and Robin. Their lives will never be the same again. AU Swarkles fic, as per ushe :) Please R/R!


**A/N**

**Hey everyone! I've seen tones of these babyfic AU stories based on S7E11 floating around on this website, but, correct me if I'm wrong, I've never actually seen a completed one. I love the idea of Barney and Robin as parents (duh), so naturally I was going to get around to writing this story eventually. It will get more interesting later, after I've taken care of the whole canon bit. Hope you guys all like it! **

...

**November 2011**

When Robin woke up, she was sprawled across the back of a cab. She groaned, and put a hand up to her head. She could feel a migraine starting to form. She noticed her head was in someone's lap, and tried to recall what was going on. Was she hungover? She felt hungover. She looked up, expecting to see Kevin. It wouldn't be the first time he's dragged her drunk ass out of a bar. The sight that greeted her was not at all what she expected. Barney had a hand nonchalantly in her hair, and was staring at his phone in the other hand.

She nearly freaked out and jerked away, but then everything came flooding back. She told Barney she thought she was pregnant. He didn't freak out like she expected, but instead was excited. She fainted after hearing him excitedly exclaim he was going to be a dad. That wasn't what he was meant to do. He was meant to get angry, and refuse to raise a kid. He was meant to force her to get an abortion. She knew deep down that he never would have reacted like that, though. He cared too much about her to say any of that stuff. Robin moaned, pulling Barney's attention from his phone to her.

"Hey. You feeling okay?" He asked.

"I guess so. My head hurts."

He frowned. "Like, headache or concussion?"

"Headache. I'm fine. Where are we going?"

"Marshall thinks I'm taking you to the hospital, but I'm just gonna take you home."

Robin sat up, confused. "Huh? What did you do?"

"Uhh…"

**_Fifteen Minutes Prior_**

"Kevin and I haven't had sex yet. If I'm pregnant, you're the dad."

"That's…wonderful!"

Robin looked confused. "Huh?"

"I'm going to be a daddy!" His face was lit up and he was beaming. She turned pale and passed out, falling to the ground at his feet. Barney was too happy to notice, at first. He was going to be a dad. _He _was going to be a _dad_. That was crazy and wonderful at the same time. He had been thinking about the whole wife and kids package a lot recently, and he couldn't think of anyone better to start a family with than Robin. He immediately vowed to take care of Robin and the baby for the rest of his life. That was, assuming it wasn't a false alarm. He looked down at the possible mother of his future child and dropped to his knees above her, honoring his vow. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure Robin was as happy, healthy and comfortable as she could be, especially if she was pregnant. He shook her gently. "Robin?"

It was at that moment that there was a tap at the window. Barney spun around quickly, petrified at what this would look like to their friends. Marshall had obviously already seen, and had jarred the window open himself, and was climbing in.

"Robin, oh my god. Barney, what the hell happened? Is she okay?" He dropped to the floor beside Barney.

"She's fine. Calm down." Barney replied, trying to play it cool and play dumb simultaneously. "She's probably just dehydrated."

"Dehydrated? Barney, this doesn't happen from dehydration. She collapsed. Her phone's in her back pocket, get it and call 911."

Barney sighed. "Marshall-"

"What is wrong with you? Stop fighting with me and help! I thought you cared about her."

"I do, but she's okay, Marshall!" Barney replied, kneeling to the ground and slipping one of his arms under her knees, and the other one supporting her head. "Look, I'll take her to the hospital if you're that worried, but I'm taking her alone." There was no way he was taking her to the hospital, and especially not if Marshall was coming. She'd kill him if she woke up there. He knew she was okay, but telling Marshall that would mean telling him that she was probably pregnant and he couldn't do that. Not behind her back. Not while she was unconscious. Not without knowing what she wanted to do. And especially not without knowing that it wasn't a false positive. Marshall would tell Lily, and he didn't want her getting her hopes up for no reason. And Ted. Ted would hide it, but he would be mad. Barney couldn't handle that right now.

"Fine, but you have to call me later."

Barney nodded. "Okay, but you can't tell anyone, deal?"

"Why not?"

"Come on, bro. It's Robin. She'll hate this. The less people that know, the better."

"Fine, deal."

**_Back to The Present _**

"Thanks for having my back and not telling Marshall." Robin said, after Barney finished talking.

"Anytime, Scherbatsky." He paused. "So…what now?"

She sighed. "Honestly? I don't know. I have an appointment with Doctor Sonya next week, so I guess until then, we just wait."

Barney smiled and pulled out his phone again. "Lemme change that. Just give me two seconds." He typed something into his Google search bar, then put his phone to his ear. Robin listened to his end of the conversation. "Hey, Jackie. Doctor Stangle here. Listen, my identical twin brother, who is more handsome than I could ever even aspire to be, and his girlfriend think she's pregnant. Could I get them an appointment for tomorrow?... Sure, just cancel their appointment… What? No, I don't care how many weeks pregnant she is. Just cancel the appointment…okay…okay…sure. Sounds great. Thanks Jackie, you're a doll!" He hung up and grinned at Robin. "I just got us an appointment for ten o'clock tomorrow."

"Wow, you normally have to book months in advance to see OBG/YNs. It takes forever to get an appointment."

"I never thought having a fertility specialist as a doppelganger would be so useful." He laughed, hoping she would to. She didn't. She looked way too caught in her own thoughts. "What're you thinking about?" He prompted.

She started crying. "I-I should've picked you over Kevin. Barney, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, stop it." He pulled her into an embrace, noticing how emotional she was. "Would it have been nice if you picked me? Yes. But, we can't do anything about it now. I forgive you for it."

"What am I meant to tell Kevin?"

Barney ran a hand through his hair. He was worried about that too. "I don't know. He'll be mad, but he's not going to take it out on you. He might use some lame psychological trick. But, we don't even know if there _is _a baby yet, so I guess we just wait and see."

She nodded.

…

"Why are you so nervous?" Barney asked, noticing Robin chewing her nails. They were in the waiting room at the OBG/YN's office, waiting for her appointment. Last night, he stayed at her house. He spooned her, but they have always had the silent deal that anything they do in bed doesn't get spoken about. It was to comfort her anyway. Or at least, that's what he's telling himself. Ted stayed at Marshall and Lily's house, so there was nobody to catch him in the same bed as her.

"I was reading pregnancy horror stories last night." Robin replied. "I don't think I can do this, Barney."

He sighed. "Why would you do that? You're going to stress yourself out. You can do this. I believe in you."

She opened her mouth to reply, when a nurse appeared. "Miss Scherbatsky?"

…

Barney was tapping his foot impatiently. He stood beside the examination chair Robin was sitting on, his hand on her shoulder. Doctor Sonya stood at the other end of the room, looking through her papers. After what felt like forever, she looked up and paced over to the pair.

"Well, Mrs Scherbatsky, I'm sure you and your husband-"

Robin cut her off. "He's not my husband."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Your boyfriend then."

"He's not my boyfriend."

Doctor Sonya sighed. "Oh, bozhe. All right, well, I will just cut to the chase."

"Wait!" Barney grabbed Robin's hand quickly. "Okay, now go."

"You're pregnant."

…

**A/N**

**It was pretty short, but I've been working on this for a while. Hope you enjoyed! Please review, favourite and follow if you want to! It means a lot!**


End file.
